breaking, bursting, burning
by lowi
Summary: Ten of the NextGeneration's kids. Their secrets are spilled, their desires are left out, their wishes mean nothing. Too bad for them. /X-mas present for Louise! Ch 1: Lilyii. Ch 2: Lucy. Ch 3: Louis. 4. Fredii. 5. Jamesii.
1. Theatrically Shattering Lilyii

_A/N: Merry Christmas, Louise! (__the-panda-eater__) This is going to be an eleven-chaptered collection of ten different next-gen characters and one chapter with them all, every chapter captured in a freeverse, and the collection is solely dedicated to you. I hope you'll have a wonderful Christmas, lovely!_

_This is written for the __Ten to One Challenge__ at the __HPFC__ forum, where I got the characters and a prompt for each._

_Finally, many thanks to mew (__mew-tsubaki__) for betareading._

_Lily – dramatic._

* * *

**I - Theatrically Shattering **

oh [little] girl  
you had always been  
a _dramatic _one

throwing a f i t  
throwing a t a n t r u m  
throwing a g l a s s  
into the wall  
so that it shattered into a **million **pieces

a n g r y eyes  
g l a r i n g eyes  
b u r n i n g eyes  
so much fire that anyone  
**everyone**  
forgets his or her point

((oh yes, if you don't have the intelligence to win an argument, let's go for something else))

m o v i n g hands  
f l y i n g hands  
**slapping someone in the face**-hands

since you were no more than a child  
your OUTBURSTs could  
(would)  
~rumble~ houses  
and  
^shatter^ glass panes

you simply cannot  
l i v e without the  
D R A M A  
and the  
F I G H T S

but since you're calling it  
_passion_  
you can't  
(won't)  
r e m e m b e r how to calm down and make up

so your grudges are held for very  
loooooong  
{forever}  
and if there _could_ be  
a reuniting  
then it wasn't **you**  
who had asked for forgiveness  
(((never)))

but maybe you _should_ listen  
maybe you _shouldn't_ threaten to **kill**  
the first person that has ever _dared_ to tell you  
to g r o w up  
that you aren't a spoiled b a b y  
that wants an ice cream

(((it's the harsh truth, darling,  
so try and listen)))

be mature enough to live up to your names

**L  
I  
L  
Y**

(brave enough to let go of your façade)

**L  
U  
N  
A**

(smart enough to realize you don't have to keep doing this)

**POTTER  
**  
(it will do you good)


	2. Theatrically Choking Lucy

_A/N: Still for Louise, still for the __Ten to One Challenge__ and I'm still grateful for my beta, __mew-tsubaki__._

_Lucy – panic_

* * *

**II – Theatrically Choking**

okay, _sure_  
just sit there  
in your [corner]  
and **beat **your  
_oh so_ precious little  
head  
((all blonde locks and swarming hairs))  
against the wall

n o o n e c a r e s

yes, _just_ go  
balancing on the **edge  
**of that  
**cliff  
**just SCREAM to the world  
{a little bit louder, _please_}  
that you'll JuMp

n o o n e c a r e s

yes, that's it  
_exactly so  
_[pretend] that you're  
**panicking  
**and, yes, keep  
clutching your neck  
in a vain try  
to look as though you can't  
**breathe  
**{yes, yes make your  
heart-shaped lips part  
a little wider and  
gasp a little more}

n o o n e c a r e s

you know you're  
being **silly**, right?  
because, dear,  
try and listen to yourself  
((for once))  
that voice, that  
one **deep** inside  
you  
[NO, you are NOT going mad]  
is telling you exactly  
that

why make such a  
big **scene **of  
it all

you don't have to  
be in everyone's  
**attention  
**you don't have to  
pull a fake face

just be yourself  
take it **easy  
**and be YOU  
you do remember  
who you are,  
right?

the easygoing  
content  
HAPPY  
cheerful  
**girl  
**but now you're  
LOST  
in a daze of too much  
actingandneedingandpouting

be you instead  
be

**L  
U  
C  
Y**

(in the diamond clad sky dreaming of tomorrow and remembering yesterday)

**WEASLEY**

(you are loved)


	3. Theatrically Rushing Louis

_A/N: Still for Louise, still for the __Ten to One Challenge__ and I'm still grateful for my beta, __mew-tsubaki__._

_Louis—dust_

* * *

**III – Theatrically Rushing**

BOOM boom  
tick  
**BOOM**  
boom

hurry hurry  
little boy  
there's so many  
_so much_  
never stop or you'll

(maybe _perhaps_ probably)

**miss something**

(someone e v e r y o n e)

you can never ever  
never  
have enough  
can you**?**

you just want it  
ALL  
don't you**?**

this and that  
[his and hers]  
take it _take them_  
s n a t c h them  
s e d u c e them  
s c r e w them

because as soon as you've  
**tasted** them  
it's no ^fun^ anymore  
that's just how you  
R **o** _L_ L  
isn't it**?**

and when the girls have been tried  
_all of them_  
from 7th years to your year to 3rd years  
(and one in second but you keep that one quiet)  
you go for the boys  
but when you've tried them _all_  
((that's how you  
R **o** _L_ L))  
you go to your teachers  
you think  
it's some kind of **mission**  
to get the old ones  
_to feel young again_  
wipe the dddduuuusssstttt off them  
_MAKE THEM FEEL YOUNG_

but, dear boy,  
what about calming down for a while**?**  
you aren't  
actually  
**needed**  
_no matter you've told yourself so_  
that's just a way for you  
to blame it all on  
s o m e t h i n g

instead, take a  
deep breath  
and **no more**  
rushing

then you won't have to search so  
_frantically_  
anymore  
then you'll be sought  
INSTEAD  
everyone will come to

**L  
O  
U  
I  
S**

(dazzling and powerful and charmingly missing the "h"s)

**WEASLEY  
**  
(no red hair but with that caring side)


	4. Theatrically Pretending Fredii

_A/N: As usual, for Louise, for the Ten to One Challenge, and thanks to mew-tsubaki for betaing!_

_Fred—passion_

* * *

**IV – Theatrically Pretending**

where did you put your  
p a s s i o n  
boy?

that ~spirit~  
you had?

that  
j o y

that  
HAPPINESS

that part of you  
that was so  
full of  
l i f e?

it has been gone too long,  
don't you think?

you can't just  
sit there  
stand there  
walk there

as some kind of  
**zombie**

because you are  
alive,  
right?

don't you see it?  
what you've become

once you were  
that _sparkling_  
(glittering)  
((living in a rush))  
type of person

so alive  
that almost everyone  
was d a z z l e d

but now  
NOW it is as if  
you've turned  
into some kind of  
G h O s T

and that's it  
isn't it?

you want to be  
someone else  
[so bad]  
but you **fail**

you want to help your dad  
so much that you've tried too  
HARD

and b—u—r—s—t

but really

you can _never  
_{never**ever**never}  
be  
Fred THE FIRST

and you should know that  
^^playing^^  
him  
only makes it  
worse

because then he  
[George]  
[your dad]  
[NOT YOUR TWIN]  
has no one  
a t a l l

and you'll just  
twist  
further&further  
squirm so much  
when you don't  
**succeed  
**that there'll only be  
a sshhaaddooww  
a 's'h'e'l'l'  
left

so stop it now  
before it's too late  
be yourself again

go into that  
wardrobe  
find the box that has  
Fred THE SECOND  
written on it

open it

take out you

put it on

drop your drawn-up shoulders

let go of your gritted teeth

unclench your fists

be NO ONE but

**F  
R  
E  
D**

(with teasing eyes and smiling lips)

**WEASLEY**

(brave enough to leave your precursor's footsteps)

**THE SECOND**

(like a new, updated version)


	5. Theatrically Hiding Jamesii

_A/N: You know the roll; for Louise, for the Ten to One challenge, beta'd by the brilliant mew-tsubaki._

_James—flying_

* * *

**V – Theatrically Hiding**

because _that_'s a good idea  
[and they said you were brave…]  
but yeah, **sure**  
just ignore it all

just keep on ~flying~  
up there  
above all that really  
m a t t e r s

just keep on smiling  
(even though you're fooling **no one**)  
continue with not  
CARING  
about everything around you

it's going to b/r/e\a\k you  
do you know that?  
sometime _soon_  
it won't be much longer

be possible for you  
to keep this  
(hiding)  
?denying?  
—ignoring—  
up

because even though  
you're flashing your grins  
up ^^there^^ in the **sky**  
on your broom

and you listen to the others  
_swooning_ over your  
s k i l l s

you are just  
running (FLYING) away  
from all that  
all that you can't _take_

_why is it that you can't take it, boy?  
_  
_w h y ?_

okay, you've **always** been  
uncomfortable around  
f e e l i n g s  
and jOkEd everything away  
as soon as someone tried to be serious

but you should be old enough to deal  
with those kinds of things now  
_shouldn't you_  
**? ? ?**

it's not so hard  
it's easier than a lot of things

you just have to **be there**  
for them  
(not everyone, just some—just those that actually n e e d you)  
show them that you _care_

because if you don't  
if you continue with this  
stubbornly  
refusing  
to grow ^^up^^  
and to deal with  
important _stuff_

you'll soon lose them  
a l l  
they won't continue trying  
they'll give up

because they have **given** and _given_ and given

and you have taken and _taken_ and **taken**

but as soon as you're supposed to _**give**_

you've hunched and slinked away

so maybe  
m a y b e m a y b e m a y b e  
it's a good idea  
just to take a deep breath  
and **face **it all

it's not as if it's dangerous  
it's only about letting your defenses down  
and you CAN do that  
because you do trust them

so relax  
don't try and run away  
_be there _for them

be

**J  
A  
M  
E  
S  
**  
(dropping everything the minute someone he cares for needs him)

**S  
I  
R  
I  
U  
S  
**  
(with a heart that never fades)

**POTTER**

(strong enough to change)


End file.
